


Nachos and Chill

by Sopihaa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, about two swear words, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sopihaa/pseuds/Sopihaa
Summary: A quiet night in with Hopper





	Nachos and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first work I'm publishing on AO3. I'd love to get some feedback ;)

You loved quiet nights with Hopper. Before you met him you would've thought a night in, watching TV and eating nachos, was boring and a relationship where you only had standard sex about twice a month was doomed, but now you were actually happy – you simply enjoyed being with your man.  
“It's starting,” you called out once the TV started playing the familiar intro.  
“Coming, I'm coming, I'm here.”  
When you turned around you saw a shirtless Hopper trying to balance a bag of nachos, steaming hot sauce right out of the microwave and two beers without spilling anything or burning himself with the sauce.  
“Jesus, shit that's hot!“  
“Hmm, I'd say,” you mumbled, ogling your favorite display rather than paying attention to the TV program.  
Hopper let out a triumphant “Ha!“ when he managed to put the salsa down. “What’d you just say?“ he asked as he settled in next to you and took a swig of his beer.  
“Oh nothing,” you replied, cuddling into his side and also sipped some beer. But after a short contemplation you decided you had to address the barechested elephant in the room. “So just out of curiosity: why are you shirtless?“  
He took a deep breath.  
 _This should be interesting_.  
“Well I'm a free citizen you know, I can do whatever I want in the privacy of my own home. Down at the station I can't even go out for patrol without the hat on, Flo'd throw a damn fit! 'Sides,” he threw you a sideways smirk. “I know the lady of the house really likes it.“  
You narrowed your eyes. “You love that hat!” Completely foregoing the suggestive comment for the sake of finding out the truth you voiced a more believable theory. “You spilt something on your shirt, didn't you?“  
“Yes,” he sighed dejectedly. “It's soaking in the sink, would you please take care of it later?“  
 _Again with the cheeky smile_ ; This man knew exactly what he was doing to you.  
“The things you expect me to do for you!“ You huffed dramatically and leaned forward to carefully dip a nacho into the sauce.  
You couldn't get your hand to your mouth though, because Hopper took hold of your wrist. “Hey now, I already got the food and the drinks, least you could do is repay a favor with a favor.“  
“Actually,” You freed your arm from his loose grip and popped the chip into your mouth. “I'd already gotten us drinks.“ You nodded your head to the other end of the couch table, where two unopened beer cans sat.  
“Well then,“ He took a handful of nachos and dunked them in the sauce “The things you do for me?“  
Just as he was about to devour the snack in his hand with a winning grin, a sizeable blob of hot sauce landed on his chest.  
“Son of a bitch, still hot!“ He quickly discarded the nachos into his mouth, so he could frantically wipe off his chest with both hands.  
“No Hop you –“  
There was an uncoordinated mess of wiggling limbs and when a beer can was knocked over, Hopper grabbed it reflexively and poured it over his chest. He let out a sigh of relief and his blissed-out expression was what finally made you break out in boisterous laughter.  
“Oh really? You think that's funny huh?“  
You couldn't even catch your breath to say yes, still cackling like a lunatic.  
“I'll show you funny!” Hopper roared and lunged at you, his hands easily breaking through your defenses and tickling your most vulnerable points.  
And this was your perfect night, helplessly giggling and screaming on a couch that was slowly soaking full of beer and salsa, on top of you, a beast of a man with nacho crumbs in his beard, and in the background a TV show that you hadn't caught a second of. You two would have to watch the rerun.


End file.
